fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:GalaxyWolfie
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome GalaxyWolfie to ! Thank you for your edit to the RoWen page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 22:40, July 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: RoWen Page No, no, don't worry, it's all fine. I actually shall change it, so thanks for pointing out. Thing however is that it had to be corrected, since you featured as part of the official story, and it really wasn't there nor was part of an arc. It will remain as Omake Episode, okay? FutureCyborg18 (talk) 23:33, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Image Violation 15:54, July 23, 2015 (UTC)}} Re:Noob Question There are two ways you can add caption to an image. While editing, click the upload photo button on the right side of your screen, a pop-up will then app rear. Choose your photo and another pop-up will appear. The pop-up will display the box where you can type the caption below the photo. Another way you can add caption to an image will require you to edit in source mode. This is how the image will appear without caption: This is how it should appear with caption: Hope this helps. Just message me if you still have questions. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 16:10, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Apologies It's fine. It's fine. Just be more careful next time. You have to remember before uploading the image to the wiki, you need a proper file name. The one you uploaded could have been named more appropriately like "Romeo and Wendy Running Away from the Chaos" or "Romeo and Wendy Trying to Escape the Ichiya Madness" or something of that sort. Anyway, if you have any questions just leave me a message and I'll get back to you the soonest I can since I have to go to sleep now. ~(^_^~) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 16:15, July 23, 2015 (UTC)